his dark eyes
by bookweaver08
Summary: this is the updated virsion with vampires and werewolfes PLEASE SEND REVIEWS.


,

I woke up early with an unusual feeling in my stomach that I wasnt accustomed to. Usually when I woke up I had a good well rested feeling, but today I felt sick and tired; or maybe something was going to go wrong. I hesitated to get out of bed but I had the need to. Getting up and walking to my bathroom and looking in my mirror. I looked as I felt. My long dirty blond hair was all over the place and my eyes had dark circles making my pail skin even pailer. With a sigh I brushed out my hair and pulled it in a tight ponytail, looked at myself for a few seconds. It was hopeless.

Sluggishly I walked to my bed and fell on it. My stomach churned and flipped as my head pounded and throbbed. I hid my face in my pillow and sobbed, it was not the day to be sick. I had a big test in history and a party that I could not get out of. Sweet silence thats all I wanted and to just lay here; but out of it all I still had parents. Their was a slight tap against my bedroom door and my mothers voice. "honey your going to be late for school". I didnt reply. "honey?" my door slighly opened and my mother slipped in. She glanced at me and sighed. "if you havent noticed you look terible and I havent even seen your face" she stated.

I rolled over and let her see my face. She studdied it with her hasel eyes( exactly like mine). "do you want to stay home I wont be home until late". She rested her arm on the door frame. "can you handle your self until then". I lifted up my head " even if I stay home I have the party to go to" She looked at me " if you feel better by then ill let you go". I laid my head back on my pillow "thank you" I said. She left the room closing the door behind her. I couldnt go back to sleep until I heard her car start and leave the driveway. Then I kindly drifted off into a dream. I was standing in front of a bonfire and everyone my age(sixteen) was dancing and having fun under the moon.

I was with my friend Jesica and we were laughing so hard over a joke that I had no clue on what I said. The dj was blairing his music and had his headphones on his ears. A few pail strange looking guys were huddled in the back of the party and looked oldly handsome but dead.

The party seemed great but my stomach still churned everytime I breathed. One of the guys had cought my eyes as I cought his. He came over threw the crowd and stood stiffly infront of me. "Will" he said holding out his hand. "Aubrey" I replied shaking his hand in return. "great party" I said but when I did he held his fingure to his ear. "to loud of music" he said " come over into the field". Will weaved back threw the crowed and into the corn field. I looked at jesica and she looked at me with approval.

So I followed behind his footsteps. The cornfield was thick and all I had to find him was by his footprints in the dirt. When I found him he was in a circle clearing waiting for me sitting in the center. He patted the the spot beside him and I walked forward. He held my hand as I sat down. "Sorry I dont like big parties or loud music" he stated. "Niether do I " I agreed. He chuckled and layed back on the pressed corn and gazed at the sky. We sat in the dark under the stars for a few minutes until we heard the dj anounce the dance contest. From the distance we could here the cheers from everyone as random people danced to rap music. Will sat up and looked at me," I wonder who's winning, want to see?". I looked at him and thought maybe my friend jesica in dancing, she might actually win. I nodded and he helped me up.

We made our way into the corn but I couldnt see. I held my hand In front of me and he grabbed it gently. As he pulled me threw the dark abyss of corn we heard distant screams. I stood still held in place as we heard this. The distant screams were joined with roars and howling. My heart begain to beat fast with worry."Whats going on!" I shouted at Will but he held his fingure to his lips. "dont let go of my hand" he told me. He lead me a little forward then a little to the left, but the screaming kept on. "Will" I said stressed and horrified. He let go off my hand and stood in front of me. "whatever happens tonight please trust me". "What are you talking about, why are they screaming whats the roaring" I asked him tears were now rolling down my cheaks.

Will looked at me and stood back he went to answere, because I saw his mouth start to open but at that moment he was hit. A overly large wolf with a crooked back had tackled him and nocked Will to the ground. "Run!" Will said. He was pushing off the wolf but it was growling and fighting back. "Run!" Will shouted once more and I did. I ran really fast and reached the edge of the cornfield by the party. Leaving the field I looked at what was my friends and half of the high school. The place was so bloody and everyone was mutalated. The worst of it was Jesica. She was lying there with a blue ribbon in her hand she had won the contest but didnt survive. Thats when my stumach churned and I woke up.

I leaped out of my bed and sprinted across my room and hurled in the toilet in my bathroom. With a thud I hit the floor and sat down. My cheaks were covered in tears and sweat. _What a horrible dream, I cant go to the party. _I thought to myself. Geting up I washed my face and went back to bed. For the rest of the day it rained heavily and I sat on the couch watching tv.

The dream remained in my head. All those dead people. Personaly I was happy it was raining. The party was out doors.

At two o' clock as my stomach started to feel better, then the phone rang. Jesica was calling. "hello" I said. "promis me" she blurted out."promis what?"

"promis you will go to the party please, I met this awsome man and hes coming" she said with anticipation. "please"

I gave it a moment of thought. I wasnt that easy on going after that horrid dream, but jesica really wanted to go. "Yes" I said with a little regret in my voice.


End file.
